


Un ultimo alieno

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Alien Surf Girls
Genre: Aliens, Flash Fic, Lime, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [LucaxBrandon].Dopo la partenza di Kiki e Zoey, è rimasto un ultimo alieno a Lightning Point.





	Un ultimo alieno

Un ultimo alieno  
  


“Da quando le ragazze se ne sono andate, sei sempre depresso” disse Brandon. Guardò Luca affondato nel divano davanti a lui. Il vento faceva tremare le pareti di lamiera e legno della rimessa e una serie di macchinari con lucine lampeggianti si illuminavano ritmicamente.

“Non è che tu sia di morale migliore” ribatté il moro, tenendo il capo chino. Brandon lo raggiunse e gli diede una rumorosa pacca sulla spalla.

“Voglio tornare ad esserlo” ribatté. Luca chiuse un occhio e ci passò la mano di sopra.

“Anche io. E’ solo che, per tutta la vita ho desiderato avere un contatto con loro” esalò. Brandon ridacchiò, scosse il capo e raggiunse il tavolinetto davanti al divano.

“Lo so che contatto volevi con Kiki. Lo stesso che volevo con Zoey” rispose, chiudendo lo schermo del portatile. Luca sbatté le mani sulle ginocchia con forza.

“Sei sempre il solito spiritoso. Tu non capisci. Non è solo questo!” si lamentò. Brandon si grattò la guancia con l'indice.

“E se ti dicessi che hai ancora un alieno qui con te?” chiese. Luca inarcò le sopracciglia e alzò la testa.

“Un alieno?” chiese, alzandosi in piedi.

Il corpo di Brandon fu avvolto da un’energia violetta, scomparve e al suo posto rimase una creatura grande una mano di fulmini violetti.

Luca si portò le mani ai capelli.

“Non ci credo. Sei in grado di trasformarti! Questo… questo è fenomenale!” sussurrò. Si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Però se ti tocco, prenderò la scossa” si disse. Si guardò intorno, sorrise e le sue iridi brillarono. “Ho un’idea” disse. Si mise un guanto di gomma. “Con questo posso” disse.

Si avvicinò alla creatura, il bagliore che il mezzosangue di Lumina emanava si rifletteva negli occhi dell’umano.

Luca lo accarezzò al centro con l’indice, delicatamente, l’esserino tremò e si alzò da terra dell’altezza un dito.

“Non dovresti sai? Non possiamo caricarti qui, senza una plasma-card” spiegò il moro.

L’esserino mandò un paio di fulmini lilla grandi l’unghia di un mignolo, si strofinò contro il dito e si ritrasformò.

Luca arrossì, notando che la maglietta dell’altro era sollevata e lasciava intravedere i muscoli scolpiti, Brandon aveva le guance arrossate e le labbra socchiuse.

"Sai, è davvero piacevole essere toccato in quella forma. Dovremmo farlo più spesso". Scherzò Brandon, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

"Ho sempre amato gli alieni e i cavalli, passioni assurde per questo posto. E tu, invece, sei sempre stato quello normale, affascinante, amato dalle ragazze e appassionato dal surf come tutti" disse Luca. Avanzò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. "Eppure sei tu l'alieno" disse. Brandon avvicinò il suo viso a quello dell'altro.

"Vogliamo vedere se i baci mi ricaricano? Vorrei trasformarmi più spesso" propose.

"No, non ricaricano i poteri alieni, ma..." rispose Luca. Socchiuse gli occhi e baciò l'altro che con un mugolio ricambiò al bacio. Luca si staccò.

"Penso che avrà i suoi benefici lo stesso, magari potrò studiare un alieno anche in altre sue 'attività'" propose. Brandon lo baciò a sua volta.

 


End file.
